Nine Tied Tails
by ShenandAhri
Summary: Ahri finds a book of Shen's and can't imagine what is inside, until he catches her reading it.


Ahri was filled with bewilderment, her mind raced with thoughts and desires and fears all at once. her eyes traced the sketched drawings as she read these forsaken words. In all her time seducing the wills of men, Ahri had never come across anything so taboo as the ideas in this book. To find such a manuscript under Shen's bed was even more confusing.

Finding herself unable to stop, Ahri continued to read the book. With each chapter, Ahri feels a warmth come over her body. Could she want these acts done to her? Could Shen possibly want to do theses things? The more she read the more she wondered. The thoughts starting to consume her, thinking how his touch would feel if it were more stern, how his voice would sound more forceful.

"No. I bend men to my will, I do not succumb to theirs."

Ahri returns the book to its resting place below Shen's bed and begins to walk away. Something welling inside her wants her to keep reading. Shaking off the thought, she tries again to step away from the bed. She puts her arms up in frustration with a cute but helpless look on her face. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she imagines Shen tying her arms together. Such a wicked thought, but something about it has her legs quivering and her body in heat. She sees him moving around the room as she stands there helpless and afraid. She is stuck wondering what all he will do to her, or rather what will he do first.

"Ahri." His stern voice carries across the room.

Looking up she realizes that she had grabbed the book again and is standing next to his bed with it in hand. She looks up at him like a mouse caught by the tail by a menacing feline. Her charm and grace nowhere to be found. As she stands there, Shen walks ever closer. Ahri knows under that mask is the anger he rarely lets out.

"Are you going to punish me, Shen?" Ahri looks up at him regaining some of her confidence.

"My belongings are to be left alone."

"Shen, I found your vice." She moves in close to him. "You are a bad boy."

In one quick movement, Shen grabs Ahri by the arm and applies pressure to her wrist. She doesn't know how to react, he has never been so forceful with her before. She feels her body become warm and she seems to be aroused by Shen's rougher side. He lifts her arm into the air and with his other arm he removes a thin rope from his gi. Ahri looks up at him with worry in her eyes, but the more he does the more entranced she becomes.

Shen ties the rope to the hand he was holding and throws it over a cross beam above them. As the other end of the rope falls back down to him, Ahri just watches unable to move, or unwilling. Something inside her wants this to happen and she can't fight the urges to give in. Shen ties the rope tight and Ahri suddenly feels her body stretch as she is pulled slightly up onto her tip toes. She quickly becomes more fearful of this situation.

"Shen, not so tight."

"You are too obedient. I make the rules, not you." A side of Shen she didn't know existed suddenly becomes all of who is in front of her.

"Shen, I want to feel your touch." Ahri gives in to the fear, lusting for his hands upon her.

"This is how it works, you address me as master. If you are unable to do so, you are punished."

"Ha, 'master'? I doubt that will happen."

Shen pulls on the rope and Ahri feels her body lift off the ground, a small pain of stretching fills her body. Her mind starts to resist at first feeling the pain from the ropes. She starts to struggle, but as she begins to flail. She feels Shen's bare hand upon her thigh. He slowly moves it upward, just barely brushing her skin. The light touch overshadows the pain she was previously feeling. The warmth slowly returns to her as her pussy aches the closer his fingers come to it. Right before he reaches her, Shen pulls his hand away and Ahri lets out a huge sigh.

"If you behave, the pleasure can be endless."

"Shen..." Ahri looks at him confused and allured to his dark side.

Swinging a thin switch against her thigh, Shen punishes her greatly for not addressing him correctly. Ahri let's out a cry of pain. She swings her body and tightens her muscles trying to fight off the sting. Shen raises the stick again letting Ahri see it at the highest point.

"I'm sorry, Master..." Ahri cries out.

She is never this willing to give in, this is completely out of character for her. What happened to the strong willed vixen that took control of every situation? Now, Ahri finds herself at the will of her new master. However, part of her is liking it. Most of her loves it.

Shen places his hand back onto her thigh and his magical touch seems to remove the sting of the switch. Ahri fills with pleasure as he brushes his hand up and down against her soft skin. Unable to fight the desire, Ahri looks at Shen, trying to persuade him to do more, to make her feel pleasure and only pleasure. Shen moves his hand up to her cheek and lightly caresses it. As he moves his hand down the front of her body, he slides two fingers into the cleavage of her chest. Masterfully he stretches Ahri's dress forward and slashes downward with his sword. He moved so fast Ahri never saw it coming. Her dress falls to the floor in a pile beneath her.

"Shen, that was my favorite dress."

Without hesitation, Shen strikes her side with the switch. Ahri writhes in pain, quickly realizing she did not address him right. Shen raises his hand to strike her again. Before she can utter any words she feels the branch strike her again. Ahri cries out in pain again.

"I'm sorry Master, please forgive me." She looks at Shen and cries out again. "I promise I'll behave, Master."

Satisfied with her response, Shen sets down the switch and turns his attention back to pleasuring his new possession. He places his hand firmly on her breast and squeezes softly. Making his way behind her, Shen grabs the other breast and begins to massage both of them simultaneously. Every so often, he runs his finger across her erect nipples. They spring up and down with his touch and send a shrill of ecstasy through her body. Ahri cries out again, this time not with pain but with pleasure.

Shen slides his hands down her waist, as one hand moves along her side, the other brushes lower towards her waiting pelvis. Shen moves his hand by her pussy but makes his way to touching her thighs instead, teasing her with each touch and never giving her what she wants. The playful technique drives Ahri insane as she yearns for his touch.

"Please Master, I want to feel you."

Shen brings his hands upwards tracing the curves of her voluptuous body. He brings them back to her breasts and pinches her nipples. The pain mixed with pleasure causes Ahri to grind back against Shen, trying to entice him to do more than just play with her.

"I beg you Master, I want you!" Ahri pleads out for him to have his way.

Shen reaches up slowly and pulls on one of the ropes. Ahri feels one of her hands become free, as the rope loosens she drops to her knees from hanging so long. Shen grabs her free hand and ties it to her bound one above her head. He positions himself in front of her and waits for her to beg more.

"Master, may I please you?"

Looking up at him with lustful eyes, Ahri reaches out and removes Shen's mighty sword from his pants. She takes him in her mouth with a passion. Not wanting to disappoint her master, Ahri uses all that she knows to return the pleasure she received back to him. She moves her head back in forth taking it all the way in and pulling back to the tip again.

She looks up to see if Shen is satisfied, but his mask hides his intentions as well as his reaction. Ahri moves her tongue around his head and takes it back inside her mouth once more. She uses every technique she can think of hoping to please Master.

"You learn quick. I shall show you that you belong to me now."

Pulling up in the rope Ahri is lifted to her feet with Shen's cock popping out of her mouth. Shen places his hand over Ahri's pussy and holds it there as she waits impatiently for him to please her.

"I want you inside me Master, enter me and do your will."

Ahri's words trigger something in Shen as he immediately slides two fingers inside of her. She squirms with ecstasy and moans with pleasure. Shen begins to work those fingers in and out as he slides behind her. Grabbing one of her breasts with his other hand, he begins to massage it. Ahri begins to grind her hips backwards against Shen's exposed cock. She moves her tails and warps some around her body and some around his.

Shen slides a third finger inside Ahri to increase her pleasure as he finds just the right spot to run against. She almost drops to her knees again from his touch, but Shen holds her up. Ahri screams out as she climaxes. Panting for air, she leans forward and tries to catch her breath.

Giving her no reprieve from the pleasure, Shen moves in front of her and wraps one arm around her waist. Lifting her up, Shen lowers her onto his cock. The thrust sends Ahri's head backwards as she wraps her ties hands around Shen's neck. He lifts her up and down with his one arm placing the other hand on her ass.

Ahri pulls herself close to him, not wanting to let go and he thrusts deep inside of her. Ahri in the moment grabs the back of Shen's mask and pulls it off over his head. Looking deep into her Master's eyes, Ahri becomes even more entranced with him. She presses her lips to his and refuses to pull away. The intense kiss lingers in her mind as she still feels the pleasure of him inside her.

"Master! I'm going to cum again. Please join me!"

Shen increased the speed of his thrust slightly as he grabs her neck and pulls Ahri's lips back to his. Ahri moans loudly through the kiss as she climaxes again. As she cums, she feels something warm fill her up. She has pleased Master well enough to earn his reward.

Shen lowers Ahri to the ground where she collapses to the ground with exhaustion. Shen stands next to her, he reaches down and unties her hands from the bindings. She looks up at him and smirks.

"Master, I want more."

The End.


End file.
